


Принцессы не знают об этом

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/M, disney princesses know nothing, even less than Jon Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизель ещё много чего неизвестно о новом мире. Роберт испытывает из-за этого некий дискомфорт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцессы не знают об этом

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Сказок

Жизель была принцессой пять дней, четыре часа и две секунды. Для того, чтобы перестать быть принцессой, ей понадобилась одно отравленное яблоко, один понимающий принц и один бой с огнедышащей ящерицей.  
Жизель решила, что ей нравится обретённая свобода. Она любила свою волшебную родину, Андалазию, но и Нью-Йорк ей тоже очень нравился. И Роберт, её истинная любовь со слоем цинизма, старался сделать всё, чтобы дивный новый мир не заставил его рыжеволосую девушку прыгать обратно в канализационный люк. (Почему это всегда должна быть какая-нибудь гадость, когда дело касается порталов в другие миры?)  
Роберт был деликатным. Терпеливым. Самым лучшим парнем на свете. Таким хорошим, что сам себе удивлялся.

— То есть как это — никогда не спали? — удивляется Саманта, его лучший советник по части предсемейной жизни.  
— Спали, конечно, — Роберт подхватывает свой дипломат и спешит к лифту и, о Господи, почему его никто не придержит?  
Сэм щурит глаза.  
— В обнимку?  
— В пижамах, — обречённо выдыхает Роберт, когда двери лифта захлопываются перед самым его носом.  
Когда Жизель в очередной раз забегает на работу к Роберту, — жизнерадостный вихрь ярких цветов, — он выходит из кабинета как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его секретарша почти силой вкладывает в руки девушки чёрный пакет.  
— Что, — Роберт оглядывается на Сэм, и та заговорщически ему подмигивает, — что это она тебе подарила?  
— Она такая любезная. Сказала, что это поможет нам разогреться и отжарить друг друга. Я не уверена насчёт «отжарить»… Роберт, какая она внимательная! И как только узнала, что у нас в спальне холодно?  
Роберт забирает у Жизель пакет и никогда больше о нём не заговаривает, хотя девушка справляется о нём довольно часто. Вечером он регулирует домашний термостат.  
Он не уверен, что готов продемонстрировать диснеевской принцессе трёхчасовой марафон животного секса от лучших европейских режиссёров. Хотя устраивает приватный просмотр для себя самого. Он хоть и трус, но всё-таки не железный.

Эдвард и Нэнси появляются на Хэллоуин, в один день с первым снегом — вот уж действительно, как снег на голову. Андалазийским королю и королеве даже не нужно надевать костюмы: их собственные, расшитые изумрудными и рубиновыми нитями, прекрасно сочетаются с праздником.  
Нэнси утаскивает Роберта на кухню, чтобы оставить список нужных ей вещей — в волшебном королевстве довольно сложно найти хорошую альтернативу средствам личной гигиены — и взять с него обещание, что на этот раз он ничего не забудет.  
Жизель и Эдвард остаются в гостиной. Обоим немного неловко, но стоит им заговорить, как от неловкости не остаётся и следа. Эдвард слишком добрый. Жизель всё ещё слишком понимающая. Пусть и была принцессой всего несколько дней.  
— Как у вас с этим? — посреди разговора о новых подвигах Пипа, бурундука и лучшего друга Жизель, который довольно редко заглядывает в Нью-Йорк, Эдвард вдруг переходит на шёпот, а его синие глаза начинают заговорщически блестеть.  
— С этим? — переспрашивает Жизель.  
— Ну да, — кивает в ответ прекрасный принц. Или лучше звать его теперь королём? — С этим.  
Жизель улыбается, ничего не понимая.  
Нэнси и Роберт возвращаются на середине первого куплета: раскатистый баритон Эдварда восхваляет пылкую страсть новой королевы, её ровные груди — и, конечно, не обходит стороной свой великолепный королевский зад и не менее великолепный…  
— Так, всё, — Роберт обгоняет Нэнси и сдёргивает Эдварда с кофейного столика. Что за дурацкая привычка — петь стоя на мебели? Что за дурацкая идея — петь про секс?  
— Я больше не желаю слышать баллады о королевском члене в своей квартире, — бормочет Роберт, выпроваживая незваных гостей за дверь.  
В коридоре Нэнси поворачивается к своему супругу:  
— Ты сочинил песню о нашем первом разе?  
— И обо всех последующих, — гордо возвещает Эдвард. Он, конечно, самовлюблённый засранец, но добрый самовлюблённый засранец.  
— Баллады о чём? — спрашивает Жизель, совсем забыв о гостях, и Роберт понимает, что ему предстоит тяжёлый разговор. Нужно просто считать это репетицией разговора с Морган — ведь когда-нибудь ему бы пришлось это сделать?  
Он начинает издалека. И совсем не уверен, как это «издалека» переходит к наглядной демонстрации второй базы. Когда Роберт добирается до многослойной юбки, Жизель начинает нервно хихикать. Но первая база — это тоже хорошо. Первая база — это всё, что ей было известно. Сила первой базы рушит заклятья.

Однажды Жизель спускается к завтраку в чёрном платье, и это так неожиданно, что Морган перестаёт жевать, а Роберт проливает на себя кофе. Жизель и чёрный цвет — это как две стороны луны. Никогда не встретятся. Но поди ж ты!  
Вечером Жизель бормочет что-то о глупых советах и «чёрный — это сексуально, ну да», и скидывает с себя платье, как гремучую змею.  
Следующее, что осознаёт Роберт, это то, что вторая база ему по душе. И не ему одному. А потом перед ними начинает маячить третья.  
Неплохо, и где же она такому… твою ж мать!  
Роберт частенько употреблял выражение «схватить за яйца», но никогда не думал, что кто-то воплотит это выражение в жизни, да ещё и на нём самом.  
— Ох, Роберт, тебе… неприятно?  
Больше всего на свете Роберт сейчас жалел о том, что Жизель решила поддаться местной моде и отращивала ногти.  
Спустя долгие три секунды – самые долгие в жизни Роберта — она всё-таки догадалась разжать руку, и мужчина облегчённо выдохнул.  
— И кто тебя надоумил?  
Не стоило и спрашивать — Роберт и сам прекрасно представляет Нэнси с горящими глазами… Он только надеется, что Эдвард не спел пару образовательных песенок о горящих чреслах и всемогущем жезле.  
Роберт засыпает под мурлыканье своей наречённой, размышляя о том, можно ли считать этот адский захват третьей базой? Хотя бы отдалённо?

А потом случается это.  
Морган с Жизель гостят у бабушки, и квартира должна быть пустой, и Роберт слышит подозрительный шум, когда вставляет ключ в замок. Хриплое дыхание и крики эхом отдаются в коридоре, и Роберт думает, что убьёт обоих, и неважно, что они правители какой-то волшебной страны, пусть звери изобретают демократию, и… И Роберт цепенеет, потому что Жизель в постели, и из одежды на ней нет ничего, и рыжие волосы прикрывают одну грудь… Проклятый DVD-плеер крутит проклятый подарок проклятой Сэм, проклятые европейцы имитируют — или не имитируют, кто ж их знает — оргазм, и Роберт проклинает того, кто научил Жизель пользоваться техникой.  
Он вспоминает о том, что сам научил её, только на хоумране, когда Жизель смешно поджимает пальцы, а он сам ударяется о тумбочку коленом.  
В голове у него совсем некстати крутится баллада о королевском члене.


End file.
